Avec le temps, les gens changent
by julianna potter
Summary: Est-ce-qu'Hermione et Sirius arriveront à persuader Harry de revenir vers la lumière?.Voici enfin pour vous le chapitre 8
1. Default Chapter

UN PEU DE SPOILER DU 5Eme TOME  
  
CHAPITRE1 : La disparition de Sirius Black  
  
C'était la fin de la cinquième année de notre trio, cette année était passée tranquillement malgré la renaissance du mage noir, Voldemort. Harry avait changé, il était devenu plus distant avec ses amis, plus discret et souriait rarement ou quand il le faisait, c'était un sourire crispé ou triste. Il avait du mal à accepter la mort de Cédric, en fait il se sentait coupable et il n'osait plus vraiment se regarder dans un miroir.  
  
Ron lui, avait encore grandit et Hermione avait pris des kilos là où` il fallait. Au début ils voulaient le réconforter mais ils échouèrent car Dumbledor les avaient nommés préfets et Harry se montrait très froid envers eux.  
  
Donc, nous sommes au mois de juin et le trio et l'ordre de ph?nix étaient au ministère. Pourquoi ? Car Harry s'était fait manipuler par Voldemort dans un de ses rêves. La bataille faisait rage, Sirius se battait contre sa cousine, Bellatrix. Quand soudain elle eut une idée et visa Harry. Sirius se précipita sur son filleul et prit le sort à sa place. Il allait tomber dans la crevasse quand Harry lui pris la main, mail Sirius était trop lourd pour lui et il risquait d'entraîner son filleul dans sa chute. Alors après lui avoir dit qu'il aimait comme un père peut aimer son fils il lâcha la main. Harry était en larmes et hurla le prénom de son parrain. Dumbledor s'approcha d'un Harry très en colère et qui voulait lui aussi sauter dans la faille. Mais le vieil homme l'en empêcha de justesse, alors que son jeune protégé était en train de se battre pour se dégager il fit quelque chose qu'il n'ait encore jamais fait, il le serra dans ses bras en lui disant des mots réconfortants.  
  
Quelques jours après, les élèves eurent leurs résultats de B.U.S.E. Harry, Hermione et Ron réussirent avec brio leur examen.  
  
Mais après cet événement, rien ne sera plus pareil. 


	2. Quelques années aprés

CHAPITRE 2 : Quelques années plus tard  
  
Nous sommes en septembre, c'est donc la rentrée pour les jeunes sorciers britanniques. Comme d'habitude, ils traversent la voix 9 ¾ sans que les moldus n'y prêtent attention. La locomotive rouge n'a pas changé depuis la cinquième année de Harry Potter, cela fait cinq ans exactement, elle est toujours impressionnante. Mais par contre, l'ambiance a changé, les gens ne se parlent plus, ils se jettent toujours des regards suspicieux et méfiants. On ne peut même plus se promener sur le chemin de Traverse tranquillement et gaiement. Les plus jeunes ne peuvent plus courir ou aller manger une glace entre eux en se racontant leurs étés. Les parents ont peur pour leurs enfants, même quand ils sont à Poudlard, les adultes se demandent toujours s'ils vont revoir leurs progénitures à la fin de l'année  
  
. Cette crainte est née depuis la mort du sorcier le plus puissant, Dumbledor. Il s'est fait tuer par Voldemort à la sixième année du Survivant.  
  
FLASH BACK :  
  
Harry était prés du lac en train de se changer les idées. Il s'était encore disputer avec Ron et Hermione car ils trouvaient que le brun était trop souvent avec les Serpentars et qu'il traînait trop à la bibliothèque. Harry était hors de lui et avait faillit frapper son ex meilleur ami quand Ron avait insulté Drago Malefoy, son nouveau meilleur ami. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry voulait se venger et augmenter sa puissance puisqu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor Donc pour faire tout cela, il devait se rapprocher des Serpentars pour apprendre la magie noire. Et il commença à apprécier Malefoy surtout quand il su que Drago était dans le même cas que lui, son père avait tué sa mère devant lui car il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort.  
  
Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une douleur à son front. Il eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Il se précipita au château et aperçut deux mangemorts devant la grande porte. Il les stupéfia sans problème et entra dans la grande salle. Là, se tenait au milieu, Voldemort engrande conversation avec le direction. Les élèves étaient paniqués, certains pleuraient, d'autres tremblaient de peur et bien sûr les Serpentars étaient décontractés. Le mage noir se tourna vers le jeune homme  
  
-Te voilà enfin Potter, je venais juste de demander à ce vieux fou où tu étais et il avait refusé de me répondre. Ce serait dommage qu'un de tes proches trouve la mort par ta faute, comme ton cher parrain.  
  
Il se mit à rire ce rire était glacial et sans vie  
  
. -Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, plus personne ne mourra, car ce soir c'est la dernière bataille entre toi et moi.  
  
-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça petit garçon. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bien ta dernière soirée. Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry l'évita de justesse et jeta stupéfix mais Voldemort l'évita facilement.  
  
-Crucio  
  
-Doloris  
  
Le mage des ténèbres se prit le sort et Harry augmenta plus ou moins le sort. Quand il en a eut assez d'entendre les cris, Harry cessa le sort et commença à s'approcher de Voldemort pour le stupéfier mais le mage fut plus rapide et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Voldemort s'apprêta à le tuer mais Dumbledor rejeta surson protégé et tomba raide mort. Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. Les fenêtre explosèrent et la moitié des mangemorts moururent. Voldemort préféra partir car il était fatigué à cause du Doloris et les aurors n'allaient pas tarder. Harry tomba à genoux et prit son protecteur dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Remus Lupin prit sa place après cet événement. Beaucoup moururent à cette époque comme Mcgonagall, Trelawey et Flitwich.Heureusement Voldemort mourut à la fin septième année de Ginny Weasley.  
  
Maintenant la rouquine est professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Griffondor, et elle s'est mariée avec Neville Longdubat. Lavande Brown remplace Trelawey et Longdubat Fitwicht.  
  
Et le pire, un autre mage noir est arrivé au pouvoir, encore plus sanguinaire et plus cruel que Voldemort. Il ne gouverne pas tout seul, son bras droit est un homme rancunier et sans scrupule.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard sans accident et comme d'habitude depuis quatre ans beaucoup allèrent à Serpentars.Qui est toujours sous le contrôle de Severus Rogue, le prof de potion. C'était la fin de la répartition quand l'alarme de sécirité se mit en marche. Lupin se leva imité par les autre adultes quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur deux jeunes hommes et leur armée  
  
A suivre ..........  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Mystick : Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres chapitres, ils seront plus longs.  
  
Lyra.b et Chloé :  
  
Voilà ma suite mais il faudra attendre pour connaître la suit à cause de mes études. Désolée 


	3. L'attaque

Chapitre 3 : L'attaque

Là se tenait un jeune homme avec les cheveux argentés et les yeux gris, qui sont froids, sans émotion. Il porte une cape noire dont à chacun de ses pas, la cape s'envolait légèrement laissant apparaître un poignard rouge à sa taille. Ce jeune s'appelait Drago Malefoy mais depuis 4 ans son surnom est Lucifer. Il s'avança dans la grande salle, avec ses sbires, c'est-à-dire des vampires sanguinaires.

-Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne gâche pas votre soirée ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Les professeurs le regardèrent avec mépris et Lupin prit la parole

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy et où est ton maître ?

-Parle-moi autrement, sinon tes petits protégés en subiront les conséquences.

-Epargne-moi tes menaces et va droit au but, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Oh, mais on dirait que ce cher loup perd patience avec le temps.

Le directeur répéta sa question, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il serrait ses poings.

-A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venu ici, pauvre idiot ? Je suis là pour te faire souffrir et pour tuer les sangs-de-boubes (il regarda les tables de Griffondor, de Poussoufle et de Serdaigle) et les sangs purs qui ne méritent pas de l'être(regard vers certains Serpentars). Doloris.

Rémus eut tout le temps de s'écarter et fit signe aux autres qui avaient sortis leurs baguettes de ne pas attaquer. Il jeta un sort pour protéger les élèves.

-Je vois que tu es toujours prêts à te sacrifier pour ça, dit Lucifer avec un sourire diabolique en montrant de la tête les tables des jeunes sorciers.

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car un autre jeune homme arriva, il était plutôt grand, sa démarche était gracieuse, on ne voyait pas son visage caché par la capuche de sa cape noire. Lui aussi avait une arme accrochée à sa taille, mais c'était une épée. Si on regarde de plus prêt, on voit des rubis incrustés au manche et un nom gravé, celui de Godric Griffondor.

Cet homme s'arrêta au niveau du blond et enleva sa capuche. On découvrit une chevelure noire de jais, incoiffable avec des yeux verts qui autrefois avaient une lueur de vie, d'espièglerie. Maintenant ils sont vides, froids et remplis de colère. Son nom était Harry Potter et son surnom était Le Survivant, il se fait appeler Athès ou Le Traître.

-Je suis content de te revoir Rémus, je suis déçu que tu nous as pas inviter à ta petite fête du début d'année.

Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, alors va-t-en sans faire d'histoire.

-(Athès ignore la réponse et s'adresse à Lucifer) Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais dans un village entrain de m'amuser avec les filles impures, faibles, les moldus. ( ils rirent ensemble, c'était le même rire que Voldemort)

Crusio, Doloris

Ces sorts allèrent sur Rogue et Agrid, les cris de douleurs s'élevèrent et les autres adultes attaquèrent. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer commençait à s'attaquer au bouclier qui protégé les jeunes.

Les sorts volèrent depuis 15 minutes quand les premiers aurores arrivèrent, ils commencèrent à se battre avec les vampires. Le ''Bien'' était mal en point, la moitié des professeurs aussi, tandis que Rémus se battait contre Athès.

Lucifer réussit à abattre le bouclier et commencé à lancer des Doloris et des Imperius, les vampires par contre étaient en train de perdre mais avaient quand même à faire des victimes( certains aurores étaient morts, baignant dans leur propre sang, d'autre étaient devenus des vampires). Les renforts arrivèrent et le ''Mal'' était en nombre inférieur. Athès fit un signe à son bras droit et ils décidèrent de ses replier en laissant le reste des vampires se faire massacrer.

Avant de partir, Athès fit exploser les fenêtres.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Cyngathi : Désolée pour le résume je vais le changé tout de suite

Stef : Tu as raison c'est Harry et Dray qui sont devenus des mages noirs et merci pour ton commentaire.

Mary- Evy : Oui j'ai reposté ma fic car mes 2 premiers chapitres étaient en désordre et ça m'enervé donc j'ai tout recommencé. Tu as raison c'est Harry qui est le grand méchant mais dans les chapitres à venir il va peut-être changer à cause d'une fille.

Lisia : Merci pour tes encouragements et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs (mais ce n'est pas sûr)

Isabel : Je te remercies beaucoup pour tes encouragements


	4. Pendant ce temps

Attention : les pensées d'une personne sont entre parenthèses et en italique  
  
CHAPITRE4 :Pendant ce temps  
  
Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était assis dans un fauteuil devant sa cheminée, il lisait la Gazette des Sorciers. Il avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux. Soudain, apparut parmi les flammes, une tête avec une chevelure noire de jais et les yeux noisette.  
  
-Sirius (le concerné sursauta)  
  
-Oh, James, tu m'as fais peur. Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
  
-Rien de spécial, Lily veut t'inviter avec ta moitiée demain.  
  
-C'est ok, on viendra. A demain Jamesie, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
-A demain Siri.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, une femme accompagnée de ses 3 enfants entrèrent dans le salon. La femme était blonde avec des yeux verts foncés, elle s'appelle Samantha Black. L'aîné de ses enfants s'appelle Benjamin(Benji), il a les cheveux noirs et les traits de son père mais a les yeux verts foncé de sa mère. Il est âgé de 15 ans.  
  
Tandis que les 2 dernières (ce-sont des jumelles) s'appellent Rebecca qui est blonde aux yeux noirs et Vénus qui elle, est blonde foncée aux yeux verts. Elles sont âgées de 11 ans et vont rentrer pour la première fois à Poudlard.  
  
-Bonsoir mon chéri, alors comment ça s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari.  
  
-Bien, à part que des mangemorts essayent par tous les moyens de faire revenir Voldemort. A part ça, changeons de sujet, les Potter nous invite demain. Et j'ai déjà répondu oui.  
  
-Très bien, calmez-vous les filles.  
  
Les deux filles sautaient partout et criaient -OUAIS, ON VA VOIR ROXANNE, ABEL ET HARRYYYYYYYY  
  
La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous, sinon on va être en retard pour aller chez tonton James et tata Lily, dit Benji en entrant dans la chambre de ses s?urs.  
  
Une heure après, les Blacks arrivèrent au manoir des Potter. Une petite fille rousse aux yeux noisette sauta dans les bras de Sirius.  
  
-Bonjours princesse.  
  
-Tonton Sirius, vous êtes en retard dit Roxanne avec un air boudeur.  
  
-Désolée ma puce mais les filles ont mis du temps à se préparer, répondit Sam.  
  
Une femme aussi rousse que sa fille mais aux yeux vert émeraude, arriva et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et salua le meilleur ami de son mari, ainsi que son filleul et les deux meilleures amies de sa fille.  
  
-Où sont les hommes de cette demeure ?  
  
-Ils sont dans le grenier, suis le bruit des explosions, répondit Lily d'une voix exaspérée.  
  
Sirius et Benjamin les rejoignirent et on entendait des explosions suivis d'éclat de rire.  
  
Au moment de déjeuner les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer et allèrent rejoindre les filles dans le jardin. Dans l'après-midi, ils jouèrent au Quiddich, Harry Potter, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, à la chevelure noire de jais et aux yeux verts se mit avec Benji et son frère Abel. Qui a les cheveux noirs aux reflets roux et aux yeux brun-vert. Il est âgé de 13 ans ; contre Sirius Black et James Potter. Evidemment les jeunes gagnèrent de justesse contre les deux adultes.  
  
Les Blacks repartirent tard le soir. Sirius fit un drôle de rêve : il était à Poudlard, c'était la répartition et bizarrement au lieu de Dumbledor, c'était Rémus qui était à la place du directeur. Ases côtés, il y avait un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Séverus Rogue et une jeune femme qui ressemblait à une Weasley. Les professeurs avaient l'air anxieux et stressés. Quand soudain, un homme blond aux yeux gris entra dans la salle. (Tiens il me fait penser à Lucius Malefoy). Le silence dans la grande salle était devenu presque insupportable et la tension palpable. Quelques instant après, un autre homme entra et quelques cris de frayeur retentirent quand il enleva sa capuche. (Oh par merlin, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être Harry). Ils attaquèrent les professeurs et les élèves, puis les vampires attaquèrent les aurores qui venaient d'arriver. Quand soudain dumbledor apparut.  
  
-Content de te revoir Sirius, ça doit te faire bizarre de voir attaque qui a été organisée par ton filleul. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions ?  
  
-Oui en effet, pourquoi Rémus est à votre place ? , pouquoi Harry et Malefoy ont attaqué Poudlard ?  
  
-Rémus Lupin est devenu directeur après ma mort, un ans après toi.  
  
-Je.je ne comprends pas, je suis mort, mais je croyais que je rêvais.  
  
-Oui ceci est bien ton rêve, mais rappel toi, en 5ème année d'Harry, tu es tombé dans une crevasse et tu t'es réveillé ici, dans un monde parallèle, où Voldemort est mort ainsi que Peter et malheureusement Rémus en sauvant Harry quand il n'avait que 5 ans.  
  
-Oui ça y est, par merlin, je croyais que c'était ma vraie vie, que j'étais heureux et qu'enfin James et Lily étaient en vie avec leur famille.  
  
-Tu as fais en sorte d'oublier ta vie, la vie où ton filleul est orphelin..  
  
-Je suis désolé, dit Sirius les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ton sort, mais regarde plutôt ce qui est devenu le fils de ton meilleur ami, Sirius. C'est le nouveau mage des Ténèbres, avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Mais.mais pouquoi ?  
  
-C'est à cause de la douleur, de la tristesse qu'il a subi depuis ta disparition, dit le vieil homme d'une voix lasse et triste. Il y a beaucoup de chose Qui ont changé, après ta perte, j'ai protégé comme j'ai pu Harry et j'en suis mort. Puis Ron est mort en 7ème année. Sirius, tu dois absolument retourner dans le monde réel et ramener Harry du bon côté. Sinon, le ''Mal''gagnera et le monde sera dans le chaos à tout jamais.  
  
-D'accord, je viens et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Harry soit devenu pire que Voldemort.Je dois prévenir ma famille que je repars ou peut-être qu'elle peut venir avec moi ?  
  
-Non Sirius, tu sais comme moi que ta famille n'existe pas. Samantha s'est marié avec un autre homme que toi et donc tu n'as pas d'enfants. Mais tu as un filleul qui a besoin de toi. Et s'il te plaît ne le juge pas, il a connu trop de douleur, de peine et de malheur qui l'ont détruit.  
  
Après un moment de silence Sirius accepta la demande de son mentor . -Très bien, sage décision Sirius.  
  
La grande salle disparut pour laisser place à la faille au ministère.  
  
-Vas-y, saute et n'oublie pas de ne pas juger Harry même s'il n'a pas fais toujours le bon choix.  
  
Dumbledor le salua et disparut. Sirius lui regarda autour de lui et sauta.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année marchait dehors. Elle portait un pantalon moulant et un haut s'arrêtant au nombril, ses cheveux bruns, raides tombent souplement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux chocolats reflètent quand elle enlève son masque d'indifférence, une tristesse infinie comme si elle avait vécu ou vu quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais oublier. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle avait quitter son monde, où des personnes sans remords avaient assassiné ses parents. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, c'était pendant sa 7ème année. Quand elle vit dumbledor s'approcher de la table Griffondor pour lui annoncer que ses parents avaient été torturé par des mangemorts. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours en maudissant les mangemorts et Voldemort. Heureusement, qu'il y avait encore ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Mais il y avait la distance de Harry depuis le décès de Sirius Black, son parrain. La tension entre Ron et Harry était devenue insupportable. Malgré cela, elle s'était rapprochée de Harry et elle avait créer un lien avec lui, c'était plus de l'amitié. Après la mort de Ron, Harry était devenu plus brutal, plus arrogant, bref, un vrai Serpentar.Elle était partit juste après ses Aspics, elle avait renié sa partie sorcière pour revenir dans le monde moldu. Elle se soucoua la tête pour se changer ses idées et se dirigea vers son université. Elle s'était fais peu d'amis, préférant la solitude. Elle faisait des études de droit . -Ah te voilà enfin Hermione, je t'ai cherché partout.  
  
-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter de moi Noémie, répondit Hermione en souriant à la blonde . Hermione et elle, s'entendait très bien et Noémie avait été sa première amie.  
  
-Bon dépêches-toi, sinon on va être en retard en cours . -Oui on y va.  
  
Reponses aux reviews :  
  
Andadrielle :  
  
Merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de les suivre.  
  
Merci aussi à Lady Lyanna  
  
Stef :  
  
Ouais, j'adore les fics où Harry change de camps, je trouve qu'il est mieux en méchant. Et pour les morts je pense qu'il y en aura encore. 


	5. Le retour de Sirius

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne santé et année pour 2004  
  
CHAPITRE5 :Le retour de Sirius  
  
Tout tournait autour de lui, sa tête lui faisait mal, au bout d'un moment il s'écrasa contre le sol dur et froid.Il se releva quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Une jeune fille rousse surement un professeur s'approcha de lui et émit un cri d'étonnement et l'appela par son prénom. Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius rouvrit ses yeux et examina les lieux. Il était allongé sur un lit avec des draps blancs qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux et donnait mal à la tête. Il entendait des gens qui chuchotaient. Une porte s'ouvrit, un homme entra. -Comment vas-tu Sirius ?  
  
-Ca peut aller, et toi Rémus ?  
  
-Pareil que toi ( moment de silence). Je croyait que tu étais décédé quand tu as passé le voile blanc.  
  
Sirius avait baissé la tête et hésita à lui raconté la vérité. En fait il avait honte d'avoir oublié sa vraie vie, son meilleur ami. Il avait en quelque sorte renié sa douleur et en même temps son filleul.Il s'en voulait vraiment.Après un long moment d'insupportable silence  
  
-Je...j'étais dans un monde imaginaire, on était heureux, j'étais vraiment heureux avec ma famille et James et Lily étaient aussi heureux, c'était enfin une famille unie.  
  
-Oh je vois, et tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen pour revenir ?  
  
-Non et en fait pour être honnête j'enai pas recherché.  
  
-Donc si je résume bien, tu es resté pendant des années dans un monde qui n'existait pas réellement et tu nous as abandonné ( il dit cette phrase en essayant de garder son calme)  
  
-Je sais et crois-moi j'ai honte et je regrette énormément.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Pendant cinq ans tu as disparu et le monde a énoemément changé, surtout Harry.  
  
-Je sais Dumbledor est venu me voir pour me prévenir.  
  
-Comment ça, tu l'a vu, c'est impossible.  
  
-C'était son fantôme enfin je crois.  
  
-Harry s'est métamorphosé après ta « mort ».  
  
-Raconte moi.  
  
-Pendant sa 6ème année, Voldemort la poursuivit et la provoqué en duel et Dumbledor s'est sacrifié, ça la bouleversé car ils étaient devenus très proche. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu directeur, plusieurs professeur sont mort aussi. En 7ème année, c'est Ronald Weasley qui a péri.  
  
FASH BACK :  
  
Un rouquin et une brunette se baladaient près du lac. Quand soudain un vent glaçial monta, ils eurent un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
-Hermione va te cacher je crois que c'est tu-sais-qui qui va attaquer.  
  
-Ron si tu crois que je vais fuir tu te trompes, en plus je dois venger mes parents il va le regretter de s'être attaqué à des moldus sans défense et il y a aussi Harry qu'il faut aider.  
  
-Arrête un peu avec ça, ton petit Harry chéri nous a trahi, c'est un mangemort maintenant.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends et ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.  
  
Avant que Ron pût répliquer sa meilleure amie courut vers le château. La bagarre faisait rage et au milieu de ce bazarre, le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se battaient.  
  
-Rejoins moi Harry toi et moi nous contrôlerons le monde entier.  
  
-Va te faire foutre Tom, si tu crois que je vais te rejoindre tu te fous le doigt dans l'?il.  
  
-Tant pis pour toi  
  
Il visa Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver .- Mais je suis sûr que si je tue un de tes meilleurs amis, tu changeras vite d'avis. Alors choisi entre le sang pur amoureux des moldus ou la sang de bourbe.  
  
-Je t'interdis de les toucher et de toute façon ce ne sont plus mes amis, tu es mal enseigné.  
  
-Voyons ça DOLORIS  
  
Ron s'écroula parterre en criant de toute ces forces.  
  
-Fais quelques chose Harry ne reste pas planter là s'écria Hermione.  
  
-D'accord je te rejoins Tom.  
  
-Non Harry ne fais pas ça, je t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose, pas de te jeter dans la gueule de loups.  
  
-Je préfère mourir plutôt que tu le rejoingne Harry.  
  
-Ron mêle toi de tes affaires.  
  
-Comme c'est touchant, dit ironiquement Voldemort.  
  
-Ferme la toi, il n'y a aucun mérite à tuer des gens innocents, vous êtes qu'un assassin.  
  
-Petite insolente, AVADA KEVADRA  
  
Au dernier moment Ron se plaça devant Hermione et reçu le sort.  
  
-NOOOOON RON s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent sur le corps de Ron. Harry se releva, il était furieux, des larmes glissèrent sur ces joues et ses yeux devinrent vert éclatant, on aurait dit qu'un feu brûlait en lui.  
  
6Crusio, Avada kevadra  
  
Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas mais évita tout de même le 1er sort mais pas le 2ème sort.Il s'écroula à terre et son ennemi lui jeta une 2ème fois le sort de la mort.Cette fois Voldemort cria et son corps se transforma en cendre.  
  
Harry alla voir son ex meilleur ami et se mit à pleurer en prenant son corps dans ses bras.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
-Ce fut la fin de Voldemort et la naissance d'un nouveau mage noir. Harry est devenu comme fou de chagrin. Il a décidé avec Drago Malefoy de conquérir la planéte. La magie noire est bien trop imprégniée dans leurs veines et ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.  
  
Hermione est partie sans laisser de trace, on a essayé de la rechercher mais son « aura » de sorcière a complètement disparue.  
  
-J'aurais dû être là pour le soutenir, se lamenta Sirius.  
  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour cela, quand Harry saura que tu es revenu il rechangera peut-être de camps, répondit Rémus avec espoir.  
  
-Oui tu as peut-être raison, mais il faut d'abord retrouver Hermione. Je vais m'en occuper.  
  
-Repose toi d'abord et on verra après.  
  
-Ok  
  
Rémus se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Sirius lui posa une question  
  
-Quest-ce-que tu vas dire aux autre ?  
  
-Je vais leur dire la vérité mais leur interdir de l'ébruité, déjà que le ministère à dû mal à gerer Lucifer et Athès.Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Réponse aux reviews/  
  
Paprika Star.  
  
Oui je pense que Drago va aussi changer car ça ne serai moins bien si il continu le massacre tout seul. En plus il considère Harry comme un frère.  
  
Seigneur6Lord ;  
  
Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as interressé.  
  
Dumati ;  
  
Ta review m'a beaucoup amusée quand je l'ai lue et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.  
  
Lisia ;  
  
Harry et Drago ont tout perdus, et parfois la douleur nous fais faire des chose horrible. Ils ne supportent plus leurs douleurs. 


	6. Les retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 6 :Les retrouvailles  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, l'état de Sirius s'améliora et il pouvait aller se promener dans le jardin pendant le soir. Les enseignants étaient tous au courant, ils étaient heureux de le revoir et comme Rémus leur avait dit, peut-être que Harry changerait.  
  
Sirius se trouva dans le bureau de Rémus pour parler de la recherche.  
  
-L'ordre n'a aucune idée où elle se trouve. En tout cas nous sommes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas en Angleterre.  
  
-Vous avez vérifié dans les autres pays ? Les pays qu'elle aimait visiter durant son adolescence.  
  
-Oui, Charlie Weasley a vérifié l'Egypte. D'autres aurors sont allés en Allemagne, au Canada et en Espagne. Mais il n'y a aucune trace.  
  
C'est ce moment là que Ginny et Tonks entrèrent dans la pièce. Tonks se jeta dans les bras de Sirius en pleurant et en demandant où il était passé. Pendant les explications de Sirius, Ginny parla avec son supérieur.  
  
-Il y a déjà des rumeurs, des élèves qui ont passé un petit moment à l'infirmerie ont dû l'apercevoir. Le ministre a envoyé Tonks pour confirmer ces rumeurs.  
  
-Très bien, on leur dira la vérité après la mission de Sirius (en s'adressant à Tonks) et j'aimerais que tu l'aides à retrouver Hermione.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible, nous avons cherché dans beaucoup de pays et elle reste introuvable, répondit l'auror.  
  
-Je sais mais il le faut absolument, seuls Sirius et elle peuvent ramener Harry a la raison.  
  
-Bien, reprenons dans quel pays vous n'avez pas cherché, demanda Padmol.  
  
-En France, au Portugal et plein d'autres.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion Ginny prit la parole : je me souviens maintenant que tu en parles, Ron reçut une lettre d'Hermione pendant les grandes vacances de leur 3ème année. Elle lui disait qu'elle était en France avec ses parents. C'est peut-être une piste.  
  
-Oui c'est une piste donc Tonks et moi, nous partirons demain en France.  
  
Le lendemain ils partirent en voiture de bonne heure. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en France, ils commencèrent leur recherche.  
  
-Connaissant Hermione il faut peut-être commencer par les universités, proposa la jeune femme.  
  
Après la 3ème université sans résultat, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un hôtel pour la nuit. Le lendemain ils poursuivirent leur piste. Au bout de la 2ème université de la journée, ils arrivèrent devant une immense université située à Marseille.Ils demandèrent à une bande d'étudiants s'ils avaient vu cette jeune fille en montrant une photo qu'ils avaient transformée en une photo moldu.  
  
-Ah ! mais bien sûr, c'est Hermione Halliwell, elle est très discrète et ne parle pratiquement à personne sauf à Noèmie. Elles sont toujours ensemble. Allez dans la chambre 411 c'est au 3ème étage.  
  
-Merci, répondirent à l'unisson Sirius et Tonks.  
  
Ils toquèrent à la porte 411, une jeune fille blonde ouvrit : c'est pour quoi ?  
  
-Vous êtes bien Noèmie ?demanda Tonks.  
  
-Qui est-ce, demanda une voix féminine.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer, nous sommes des amis d'Hermione. Je me présente Sirius Black et voici Tonks.  
  
Quand Hermione entendit leurs prénoms, elle blêmit et demanda à Noèmie d'une voix blanche de les laisser rentrer.  
  
-Comment vous m'avez vous retrouver, demanda sèchement la brunette.  
  
-Bonjours à toi aussi Hermione, et ravie de te revoir, répliqua Tonks avec un sourire.  
  
-Comment vas-tu Hermione ? demanda timidement Sirius.  
  
-C'est impossible tu n'es pas sensé être mort ?  
  
-Non pas tout à fait, j'étais dans un monde parallèle et.....  
  
-Quoi mais qu'est ce c'est cette histoire, interrompis Noèmie.  
  
-Noèmie, écoute-moi ces gens font partis de mon passé donc je te demande de me laisser seule avec eux.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je t'en supplie, fais le pour moi.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Alors comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis toutes ces années, tout le monde sait que tu adores les études, alors nous avons fait toutes les universités.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de monde parallèle ?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, pour faire vite je suis tombé dans un monde où Voldemort n'existait plus, où la famille Potter était réunie.  
  
-Oh je vois, et comment es-tu revenu ?  
  
-Dumbledor m'a aidé, oui je sais qu'il est mort mais c'était son âme et il m'a dit que Harry avait besoin de moi.  
  
-Hermione, tu dois venir avec nous, nous avons de graves problèmes, dit Tonks.  
  
-Je refuse de retourner dans le monde magique, j'ai tout perdu à cause de la magie.  
  
-Non c'est faux, c'est à cause d'un dingue que tu as perdu tes parents, répondit doucement Sirius.  
  
-Peut-être mais à quoi sert la magie si on ne peut même pas faire revenir ceux qu'on aime.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour tes parents mais tu pourrais sauver des innocents et évité que des enfants deviennent orphelins trop tôt.  
  
-Pourquoi, il y a un autre made noir ?  
  
Tonks prit la parole : oui ils sont 2 et tu les connais très bien ce sont Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.  
  
-Quoi ! ! ! ! ! ! !non ce n'est pas possible, pas Harry... mais pourquoi a- t-il fait ça ?  
  
_Après la mort de Ron, quand il a tué Voldemort et après ton départ, il est complètement tombé dans la magie noire et il y règne avec Malefoy. Il est presque aussi impoyable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? expliqua Tonks.  
  
-Hermione viens avec nous, viens avec moi pour Harry, pour ton meilleur ami, supplia Padmol.  
  
Après un silence, Hermione accepta car pratiquement tous ses souvenirs étaient liés à lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa 4ème année. Avant de partir elle dit au revoir à Noèmie et lui fit la promesse de revenir la revoir.Le lendemain elle partie avec Sirius et Tonks vers son passé.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Akheza : merci pour ton message, il était très sympa.Et oui Sirius et Hermione auront beaucoup du mal à faire changer Harry car il y a sa rancune et Drago.  
  
Et merci aussi à Emi pour son message.  
  
P.S : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS SVP 


	7. Le retour et 1 ère altercation

CHAPITRE 7 :LE RETOUR ET 1ère ALTERCATION.  
  
Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard après de longues heures de voyage.(Poudlard n'a toujours pas changé après cinq ans d'absence) pensa Hermione. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. Sirius dit le mot de passe et monta suivi des deux femmes.  
  
-Ah te voilà enfin Sirius, est-ce-que tu as retrouvé Hermione ?  
  
-Oui il m'a retrouvé Rémus, répondit la concernée en rentrant dans le bureau.  
  
-Oh excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Alors où est ce que tu étais ? Tu nous as donné beaucoup de mal pour te retrouver.  
  
-Je sais et c'était le but, j'étais dans une fac moldue en France.  
  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, toujours aussi accro aux études, dit en souriant le loup-garou.  
  
Hermione lui retourna un sourire quelque peu crispé puis observa dans un silence lourd le bureau. Son regard était nostalgique, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici c'était juste après la mort de Ron, et aussi pour parler d'Harry. Elle regarda les personnes présentes et décida d'interrompre le silence.  
  
-Alors Sirius et Tonks m'ont dit qu'il y avait des problèmes ici avec Harry, et d'après vos visages il a fait vraiment des choses graves.  
  
-Oui en effet, après ton départ et la mort de Tom il a changé et avec Drago, il gouverne une armée du mal. Ils ont déjà attaqué des villages moldus, le chemin de Traverse et dernièrement ils ont attaqué Poudlard.  
  
-Pourquoi ils font cela, pourquoi Harry, le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré la première fois dans le train et que j'ai appris à connaître à tant changer ? demanda Hermione aux bords des larmes.  
  
-On ne sait pas exactement, c'est peut-être à cause du chagrin, de la haine qu'il a envers les Dudley, répondit tristement Tonks.  
  
-Ecoute Hermione tu dois nous aider à le ramener vers nous, supplia Rémus.  
  
-Et si je n'arrive pas à le raisonner qu'est-ce-qu'on fera ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent et après un silence Sirius prit la parole : alors il faudra le blesser ou le tuer. Car lui, d'après ce que m'a raconté Rémus, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à le faire.  
  
-COMMENT TU PEUX PENSER UNE SEULE SECONDE A FAIRE CELA SIRIUS,C'EST TON FILLEUL BON SANG, cria Hermione.  
  
-Ecoute, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il est capable de faire Hermione, il a déjà tuer des innocents, des aurors et des civils, répliqua calmement le directeur.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais comment on a fait pour y arriver là ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais je te jure que ça sera la dernière chose que je ferais, j'ai déjà du mal à m'imaginer entrain de faire du mal à mon propre filleul.  
  
-Vous avez raison, bon écoutez j'aimerais faire un tour dans l'école, puis- je y aller ?  
  
-Bien sûr Hermione, après le dîner je te conduirais à ta chambre, informa Rémus.  
  
Hermione acquiéça et sorti du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers le parc. Quand elle était encore étudiante, elle aimait se promener seule ou elle rencontrait souvent Harry près du saule pleureur. Ils parlaient pendant des heures, ça leur permirent de se rapprocher un peut plus. Elle s'assit à l'ombre que lui procurait le saule pleureur. Cela lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, après tant d'années, tant de changement.  
  
Elle s'était aperçue que Harry avait changé, il était plus ténébreux, plus discret et plus distant. Il avait aussi changé physiquement, elle devait se l'avouer, il était très attirant. (Tu me manques tellement Harry et toi aussi Ron tu me manques). Elle sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues quand soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.Hermione se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille rousse aux yeux noirs.  
  
-Her.....Hermione, est ce que c'est toi ?demanda la rouquine.  
  
-Oui Ginny c'est bien moi lui répondit en souriant Hermione.  
  
Ginny laissa un petit cri de surprise et elle serra son aînée dans ses bras en disant qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle était enfin là avec elle.Elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait une alliance au doigt de Ginny.  
  
-Oh mais que vois-je tu t'es mariée, et qui est le chanceux ?  
  
-Ah je m'appelle maintenant Ginny Longdubat.  
  
-Non tu t'es mariée avec Neville, j'en étais sûr, vous formez un beau couple.  
  
-Merci, et toi où est ce que tu étais, vas y raconte-moi tout........  
  
Elles parlèrent des études d'Hermione et sa vie en France, puis Ginny lui raconta son mariage, la vie de sa famille et son envie d'avoir un enfant, mais pas avant la fin de la guerre, ce qui amena la discution sur Harry et Drago. Elles discutèrent jusqu'au dîner.  
  
Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent dans la grande salle et ginny s'assit à côté de son mari, tandis qu'Hermione entre Rémus et Sirius. Les élèves arrivèrent et ils purent commencer le repas.  
  
-Hermione, j'aimerais te faire une proposition maintenant que tu es revenue. J'aimerais que tu enseignes les potions. Si je me souviens bien tu étais très forte.  
  
-Oh Rémus je ne sais pas.............  
  
-S'il te plaît accepte, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien, coupa Rémus.  
  
-Bon, d'accord j'accepte avec plaisir.  
  
-Merci Hermione.  
  
A la fin du repas, Rémus se leva et prit la parole : après ce repas copieux, je vous présente votre nouvelle professeur de potion, Mlle Hermione Granger.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent leur nouvelle professeur et se levèrent pour aller se coucher.Rémus accompagna Hermione dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était rouge et or avec une immense bibliothèque.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Hermione donnait un conseil à un griffondor sur sa potion, Sirius rentra dans la classe et lui dit de se dépêcher car il y avait une attaque au ministère.Elle dit à ses élèves que les cours étaient terminés et qu'ils devaient aller dans leurs dortoirs, puis sortit précipitamment. Elle rejoingnit les autres dans le hall. Tonks lui dit que c'est Harry et Drago qui attaquent le ministère.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au ministère qui était déjà à moitié détruit. Les professeurs se séparèrent pour aider les aurors. Hermione était entrain de se battre contre 3 mangemorts quand elle entendit une voix, en fait c'était sa voix. Elle stupéfia ses 3 agresseurs et se dirigea vers un bureau où elle vit le ministre par terre devant un jeune homme qui le menacer de sa baguette.  
  
-Harry arrête ça immédiatement.  
  
Le concerné sursauta et leva ses yeux vers la jeune fille.  
  
-Tiens, tiens une revenante, ravi de te revoir Granger, dit Harry . Ses yeux étaient froids mais Hermione crut voir pendant 2 secondes qu'il était surprit.  
  
-Harry, laisse-le il ne t'a rien fait et dit moi pourquoi tu fais ça.  
  
-Oh je t'en pris Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis tout à toi après.  
  
-Je ne laisserais pas faire et tu le sais.  
  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, espèce de sang de bourbe.  
  
La baguette d'Hermione vola vers Harry. Hermione, elle, était trop surprise pour faire ce que ce soit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?  
  
-ET TOI, QU'EST CE QUE TU CROYAIS, QUE J'ALLAIS TE SERRER DANS MES BRAS ET QU'ON ALLAIT BOIRE UN VERRE EN PARLANT DU BON VIEUX TEMPS. LES CHOSES ONT CHANGE DEPUIS 5 ANS HERMIONE, ALORS BARRE-TOI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE, cria le brun.  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car un autre homme légèrement blesser entra dans le bureau.  
  
-Granger, qu'est ce que tu fous ici, non attend laisse moi deviner, tu es là pour sauver ce bon à rien (il montra le ministre qui tremblait.)  
  
-Ferme là Malefoy, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi con.  
  
-Et toi toujours aussi stupide. Harry dépêche-toi, ils sont plus nombreux que nous.  
  
-Ok, bon, un dernier mot Mr. Le ministre avant de mourir.  
  
-Non, je vous en supplie, je ferais ce que vous voulez mais laisser moi vivre.  
  
-Non, désolé mais je ne peut satisfaire votre requête, à dieu Mr. Le ministre. Avada Kevrada  
  
-NOOOOOOOOON NE FAIS PAS çA, hurla Hermione.  
  
Harry et Drago rièrent et Harry dit avant de transplaner : j'étais ravi de te revoir Hermione et tu es toujours aussi ravissante.  
  
-Au revoir Granger, on se reverra, dit Drago avant lui aussi de trasplaner.  
  
Hermione s'écroula par terre en pleurs, Sirius entra dans le bureau, il la serra dans ses bras et il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.  
  
-Il a tué le ministre, oh Sirius il est devenu un monstre.  
  
Sirius l'aida à se relever et lui dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de victime mais ils ont quand même réussi à capturer certains mangemorts.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Merci beaucoup à Akheza pou ses 2 messages et j'espère que la suit t'as plût 


	8. Peine

CHAPITRE 8 :Peine.  
  
Les aurors blessés et décédés furent envoyés à St Mangouste, l'ordre eux, rentrèrent au château. Il y avait quelques blessés chez les professeurs comme Ginny, Neville, Rémus et Parvati fut tuée. Hermione, elle, était en état de choc, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa face à face avec Harry.  
  
Quelques jours après la guérison de Rémus, les professeurs furent appelés dans son bureau.  
  
-Bonjours à tous,j'ai eut des nouvelles des prisonniers, ils n'ont rien voulu dire sur leurs chefs, ni l'endroit de leur QG. Ils disent qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien et ne savent pas pourquoi ils sont aux mains des aurors, raconta Rémus.  
  
-C'est bizarre qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien, je pense qu'ils mentent. Il faut peut-être utiliser des moyens plus convainquants, proposa Sirius.  
  
-Soit ils mentent soit ils disent la vérité, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Harry et Drago jettent un oubliette à distance sur les prisonniers, dit Neville.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison surtout avec leurs puissances. Et puis ils ont tué le ministre, il doit y avoir une sacrée pagaille au ministère, ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Oui l'enterrement à lieu demain et il faudra réélire un autre ministre. Mais après ce massacre plus personne ne veut cette place, dit Rémus.  
  
-Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ?Demanda Ginny.  
  
-Pour nous montrer qu'ils sont puissants et que ce-sont eux qui font la loi, répondit Tonks   
  
Après un long moment de silence, le directeur les laissa à leurs occupations.  
  
PDV d'Harry :  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ose revenir ici en Angleterre. Après m'avoir abandonné pendant des années. En tout cas, elle n'a pas changé moralement, c'est toujours la miss-je-sais-tout. Et qui veut toujours me raisonner quand je m'apprête à faire quelque chose.  
  
Je suis même certain qu'elle dévore encore des tonnes de livres.Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces cinq ans, elle s'est sûrement réfugiée dans des études quelconques.  
  
Oh puis merde, qu'est-ce-que je raconte, ce n'est qu'une sale sang-de- bourbe, une petite merdeuse.  
  
Par contre, elle à énormément changé physiquement, elle est de plus en plus belle, maintenant c'est une femme avec des kilos là où il faut.  
  
Mais elle est dans le mauvais camps, elle est avec ses vauriens qui sont contre moi, qui veulent ma mort, qui ont peur de moi.  
  
Fin du PDV.  
  
-Hermione qu'est-ce-que-tu as depuis l'attaque ? J'ai l'impression que tu es comme absente, demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Sirius, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de le voir du mauvais côté, de le voir tué des innocents.Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble et on a aussi grandi et mûri ensemble.  
  
-C'est vrai que vous étiez très proches, vous étiez les meilleurs amis. Et je sais ce que ça fait de voir un de tes meilleurs amis passés du mauvais côté. Donc si tu veux, tu peux me raconter ton entretient avec Harry.  
  
-Ça fait mal d'en parler..........Il était là devant moi, grand avec son aura de puissance, entrain de menacer un homme à terre. Oh Sirius, si tu l'avais vu, ses yeux exprimaient que de la haine, de la colère, ils étaient tellement froids comme ceux de Malefoy.Et il m'a dit des choses blessantes qui n'arrêtent pas de se répéter dans ma tête.  
  
-Je vois, écoute, on va tout faire pour le raisonner et tout s'arrangera, tu verras.  
  
-J'en doute Sirius, j'en doute.  
  
PDV d'Hermione :  
  
Harry, pourquoi as-tu fais ça, pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert après la mort de mon frère Ron car je le considérais comme tel.Au début de mon départ je croyais que ma souffrance allait s'atténuer mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle est toujours présente, elle est cachée, elle fait parti de moi.  
  
Et quand je t'ai revu, la blessure s'est réouverte, tu as énormément changé Harry, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme. Mes sentiments pour toi que je croyais disparus sont revenus. Et oui, malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit je t'aime Harry. Et je te le ferais comprendre même si tu me tue au moins tu le seras. FIN DU PDV  
  
Réponse des reviews/  
  
Sôjirô :oui la fin sera heureuse (enfin si on veut) mais Harry et Drago sont allés beaucoup trop loin .Mais pour te consoler si tu aimes les Harry/Hermione, il va en avoir.  
  
Paprika Star :  
  
C'est cool que tu l'ai retrouvé, c'est Hermione qui aidera Harry à revenir un petit peu vers la lumière. Et pour Drago lui, va rencontrer une jeune moldue. Je ne m'en dit pas plus, tu verras dans les autres chapitres.  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange :  
  
Oui ne t'inquiète pas je continu ma fic, par contre en ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes personnels donc il faudra attendre pour les autres chapitres. 


End file.
